In The End
by Zhang-Nim
Summary: (LUMIN/CHANMIN) Sepintas aku berpikir telah menemukan cintaku, tapi pada akhirnya, Kita berakhir seperti ini. Tak ada kata selamanya, karena semua cinta itu menyakitkan / "Tapi Captain akan kembalikan? Minnie merindukan Captain" / -Kau ingin terlihat kuat, kau tak suka ketika orang lain mengetahui kelemahanmu. Egomu tinggi, dan itu yang membuatmu seperti ini - Chanyeol/ DLDR EXO!


Bisik-bisik itu terdengar semakin keras saat Minseok melangkahkan kakinya. Lirikan dan tatapan sinis juga merendahkan bukan hal yang baru baginya. Minseok sudah kebal. Ya, Kim Minseok sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan semua hal yang akan terasa sama saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di bangunan bernama sekolah ini.

Mengoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, Minseok tak memperdulikan pelototan Lee Seosangnim yang berdiri di depannya. Menunjuknya dengan kayu panjang yang selalu di pegangnya, membuat Minseok mengerti. Rutinitas paginya pasti akan selalu sama. Digiring menuju ruangan konseling dan mendapatkan ceramah tentang penampilannya.

Tapi Minseok hanya tersenyum miring, mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum mengikuti langkah Lee Seosangnim di depannya.

 **Vert02 Present**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **T +**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:: :: ::**

{{ _Kebahagiaan..._

 _Satu kata manis yang mengandung sebuah kebohongan besar di dalamnya._

 _Bahagia, kebahagiaan... memangnya apa yang akan membuatmu bahagia?_

 _Uang? Tahta?_

 _Cih.._

 _Otak dangkal kalian memang mudah untuk di tebak._

 _Memang benar, semua yang ada di dunia ini dapat kau beli dengan uangmu. Dan memang tak salah, karena Tahta atau jabatan yang kau sandang akan membuatmu di hormati._

 _Tapi di mana letak kebahagiannya?_

 _Semua itu hanya akan memenuhi ego kalian._

 _Uang dan Tahta? Benarkah hanya itu?_

 _Tapi kenapa orang-orang berjas mahal itu harus ber repot-repot menyewa pengawal untuk melindunginya? Bukankah banyaknya uang yang ia punya membuatnya bahagia? Kenapa harus takut? Bukankah Uangnya yang banyak membuatnya di hormati? Apa mereka takut uangnya di curi? Apa mereka takut di bunuh karena memilki uang yang banyak?_

 _Sekali lagi ku tanya, Apa itu juga di sebut dengan kebahagiaan?_

 _Tidak..._

 _Itu bukan.._

 _Karena nyatanya Kebahagian itu tak ada. Kebahagian hanyalah omong kosong yang di ciptakan untuk para pengecut agar tak menyerah._

 _Tak menyerah menghadapi kehidupan yang terlihat konyol tapi mengerikan._

 _Tak menyerah pada Dunia dengan ilusi busuknya yang membuatnya selalu terlihat indah._

 _Ya, kebahgiaan hanya sebuah kata manis yang tak pernah ada._ }}

:: :: ::

Sret!

Pintu geser itu terbuka. Menampilkan Minseok dengan rambut coklat juga Headphone yang masih tertempel di teliganya. Membuat suasana hening yang tadi tercipta pelahan-lahan berubah riuh. Membuat Sandara Park –Wanita Cantik berumur 25 tahun yang menjabat sebagai guru Matematika juga Wali kelas bagi kelas yang di ajarnya sekarang ini, menghela nafasnya sebelum memukulkan pengaris yang sedang di pegangnya pada papan tulis. Sebuah isarat agar suasana kembali hening.

Menampilkan senyumannya yang selalu terkesah lembut, Sandara mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minseok yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kim Minseok, Kau bisa langsung duduk di kursimu.." Ucapnya yang langsung membuat Minseok melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Tanpa menjawab, ataupun menunduk hormat. Membuat kelas kembali riuh. Sehingga untuk yang kedua kalinya pengaris kayu yang di pegang Sandara menemui permukaan datar papan tulis, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang kembali membuat suasana riuh itu hilang.

"Mulai sekarang kau duduk dengan Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok. Dia murid baru yang baru masuk hari ini" Ucap Sandara ketika melihat Minseok menghentikan langkahnya, tepat beberapa langkah sebelum kursinya.

"Cepat duduk di kursimu, karena pelajaranku akan segera berlanjut" Lanjut Sandara membuat Minseok kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Park Chanyeol.."

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba berada di depan Minseok. Membuat senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Minseok sebelum akhirnya menepis tangan itu.

Mengacuhkan teman sebangkunya yang kini menampilkan raut kaget, Minseok meletakkan tas yang sendari tadi tersampir di pundaknya keatas meja, langsung menyamankan kepalanya di sana. Menaikkan Volume Headphonenya sampai batas tertinggi, dan Minseok mulai menutup matanya.

 **.**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **.**

Asap berwarna putih itu mengepul diudara sebelum hilang terbawa angin, meninggalkan aroma khas nikotin. Membuat beberapa wanita mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum menutup hidung mereka dengan tisu ataupun sapu tangan. Sedangkan para bocah di bawa umur menatap asap itu dengan pandangan penasaran, sebelum ibu mereka mengalihkan pandangan anak-anaknya secara paksa dan setelahnya menatap tajam pada sosok yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kereta yang tertutup di belakangnya.

Sosok itu Minseok, kembali dengan tenang menghisap rokok yang ada di tangannya. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang kini tengah menatap jengkel kearahnya. Sebuah HeadPhone terlihat menutupi kedua pusat pendengarannya. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Minseok kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Hingga sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencekal lengannya yang memegang rokok, membuat Minseok mendongak dan menatap sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sosok itu menghempaskan rokok di tangan Minseok, langsung menginjaknya ketika tepat satu detik rokok itu menyentuh lantai gerbong kereta bawah tanah.

"Kau boleh merokok, Jujur aku tidak peduli. Tapi tidak jika kau merokok dengan memakai seragam"

Minseok tersenyum mendengarnya, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menepuk bahu sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak peduli" Ucapnya dan langsung berbalik pergi, melangkahkan kakinya kearah gerbong lain. Meninggalkan sosok yang hanya menatap tak mengerti kearahnya.

Sosok itu Park Chanyeol, hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya melihat tingkah teman baru sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu.

 **.**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **.**

Minseok tak pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang.

Orang tua?

Cih! Bahkan mereka tak mengiginkannya.

Minseok langsung di buang di sebuah panti kecil di pingiran Seoul ketika ia baru membuka matanya dan melihat dunia.

Tak ada yang mengiginkannya. Dan Minseok mengutuk kedua orang yang membuatnya hadir di dunia ini. Kenapa tak langsung membunuhnya saat ia lahir? Kenapa harus membuangnya? Sehingga Minseok harus menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi manusia yang hanya memiliki Raga tanpa jiwa di dalamnya, tak ada bedanya dengan robot-robot menyedihkan itu.

.

Lirikan merendahkan itu kembali Minseok dapatkan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah gedung perkantoran elit. Berjalan santai masih dengan seragam juga headphone yang di kenakannya, Minseok melangkahkan kakinya kearah lift dan menekan tombol 30. Membiarkan pintu lift tertutup perlahan dan menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang yang tadi terus menatap tak suka kearahnya.

Di dalam benda berbentuk kotak yang membawa Minseok keatas, Minseok menurunkan Headphonenya, menjadikan Headphone berwarna putih gading itu mengantung di lehernya. Matanya yang berbentuk almond itu kini menatap datar bayangannya di pintu lift. Sebelum sebuah senyuman mengenjek terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau menyedihkan..." Ucapnya berbarengan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka kembali. Menampilkan lorong yang amat sangat Minseok hapal.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, Minseok mengarahkan kakinya kearah ujung lorong. Dimana ada sebuah pintu yang terlihat berbeda dari pintu lainnya, dimana tak jauh dari pintu itu terdapat sebuah meja dengan seorang wanita yang memakai kacamata berframe hitam yang duduk di belakangnya. Dan Minseok tau, meskipun pura-pura tak peduli jika wanita berkacamata itu kini tengah mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya.

"Kim-shi.."

Minseok menghentikan tangannya yang akan membuka knop pintu, menolehkan kepalanya kearah wanita berkacamata yang jika tidak salah bernama Choi Jin Ah itu. Menaikkan salah satu alisnya, pertanda jika Jin Ah harus segera membuka mulutnya.

"Tuan tadi memberi pesan padaku agar tidak ada yang menganggunya hari ini.." Ucap Jin Ah tanpa bernani menatap Minseok yang kini mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Kembali melanjutkan aksi memutar knop pintunya dan berjalan memasuki ruangan di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **.**

"Aku pulang..."

Chanyeol meneguk susunya sebelum menoleh kearah belakang, menatap sang Nuna yang tengah menganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Nuna, Apa jam pulangmu memang seperti ini?" Ucapnya dan setelahnya menyuapkan sesendok besar sereal kedalam mulutnya. Matanya sendari tadi terus mengikuti setiap pergerakkan Nunanya yang kini tengah mengambil botol minuman di dalam kulkas.

"Anni, tadi ada rapat antar wali kelas sehingga Nuna di perbolehkan pulang awal" Ucap Sandara. Ya, Sandara ternyata Nuna dari Park Chanyeol.

Mereka memang saudara kandung, hanya saja Chanyeol dulu mengikuti kedua orang tuanya untuk pindah ke Jepang. Sedangkan Sandara lebih memilih menetap di negara kelahirannya, menjadi seorang guru sesuai dengan cita-cita masa kecilnya.

"Nuna.." Chanyeol kembali memangil Sandara ketika sereal yang berada di mangkuknya habis.

"Wae?" Jawab Sandara dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan di depan Chanyeol.

"Tadi saat aku pulang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Kim Minseok.."

Mendengar apa yang di katakan adiknya, membuat Sandara langsung terpokus pada Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Di kereta, aku tak sengaja melihatnya sedang merokok di dalam kereta" Ucap Chanyeol membuat Sandara menghela nafasnya.

"Nuna, apa benar Kim Minseok itu seorang berandalan juga.." Chanyeol mengantungkan ucapannya, matanya kini menatap Nunanya yang tengah mengelengkan kepalanya di depannya.

"Memang banyak kabar seperti itu, tapi selama Nuna mengamatinya. Nuna hanya melihat jika Kim Minseok melakukan kenakalan anak muda pada umumnya. Mewarnai rambutnya, menindik telingannya, merokok, dan memasuki Club malam. Menurut Nuna, hal itu wajar di fase kalian ini. Kau pun pernah diam-diam merokok kan?" Ucap Sandara yang langsung di balas cengiran lebar Chanyeol.

"Tapi sepertinya dia tak punya teman di sekolah.."

"Bukan sepertinya, tapi Kim Minseok memang tak punya teman Yeoli, dan Nuna berharap kau mau berteman dengannya"

"Apa karena kabar itu, jadi semua orang menjauhinya? Dan tak mau berteman dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung di jawab anggukkan lemah oleh Sandara.

"Nuna yakin, kau bisa membawa perubahan untuknya.." Ucap Sandara membuat Chanyeol menatap mangkuk kosong bekas serealnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Entah kenapa, tapi sikap acuh terkesan dingin yang selalu di perlihatkan Minseok menurutku itu hanya sebuah tembok yang ia bangun. Tembok tinggi yang membuat kita susah untuk melihat siapa dirinya yang asli. Dan bagiku itu adalah hal yang manarik.." perkataan Chanyeol tersebut membuat Sandara tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam adiknya dengan lembut.

 **.**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **.**

Minseok melepar asal tas hitamnya kearah sofa. Bersikap seolah-olah memang dialah pemilik ruangan ini. ruangan yang berdesain Minimalis tapi tetap saja kesan elegannya sangat terasa.

Melepas Headphone yang mengantung di lehernya, Minseok, lagi-lagi melempar dengan sembarang Headphone itu kearah meja kaca yang berada di depan Sofa hitam tempat pelemparan tasnya tadi.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya, Kini Minseok mengarahkan kakinya kearah kulkas Mini yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mengambil sebuah cola dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa hitam tadi. Tak menghiraukan seseorang di balik meja besar yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Seseorang yang terus mengikuti setiap gerakkannya semenjak ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan ini.

"Bisakah kau datang tanpa keributan?" Perkataan dengan nada suara yang terdengar dingin itu mampu menghentikan gerakan Minseok yang sedang meminum colanya, menatap sedikit sosok yang masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya, Minseok dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat pada sosok itu.

"Apa itu menganggumu?" Tanyanya ketika sudah berdiri di samping sosok yang kini mengerakkan kursinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Minseok.

"Tentu saja, Kau membuat konsentrasiku buyar" Ucap sosok itu dan langsung meraih tengkuk Minseok. Menabrakan bibirnya dengan bibir Minseok, lalu melumatnya dengan kasar. Membuat suara kecipak keras memenuhi ruagan yang terbilang luas itu.

"Engh- Brengsek!"

Minseok mendorong keras dada sosok yang tiba-tiba menciumnya itu. Membuat sosok yang kini tengah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pingang Minseok itu menampilkan seringainya.

"Sedang bersikap jual mahal hem? Dasar kucing nakal.."

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Minseok mendecih keras. Dan setelahnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Bagus, bersikaplah seolah-olah kau kucing baik.." Ucap sosok itu lagi tapi tak begitu di tanggapi Minseok. Minseok lebih memilih mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jenjang sosok di depannya dan menyerukkan wajahnya di sana. Menghirup aroma yang selama ini di sukainya.

"Aku belum mendengar sapaanmu padaku untuk hari ini" Ucap sosok itu yang membuat Minseok kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Anyeong Tuan.."

"Bukan, kau tau jelas apa yang aku inginkan.." Ucapnya lagi yang membuat Minseok menatap dalam mata beroniks hitam di depannya.

"Anyeong.. Lu-ge..." Ucap Minseok pelan dan semakin memperlebar seringaian sosok di depannya.

 **.**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **.**

 **Sigainijinamyeon dalrajigil gidohae**

(Aku berdoa segalanya akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu..)

.

Minseok mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pagar pembatas balkon sekolah yang berada di lantai paling atas bangunan sekolahnya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa lembut membelai wajahnya.

Semuanya terasa damai, dan Minseok menyukainya.

Tapi ketika suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah yang terdengar terburu serta ada dua buah tangan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, hal itu sukses menghancurkan suasana damai yang tadi di rasakannya.

Berusaha melepaskan dengan paksa kedua tangan itu, Minseok malah semakin merasakan tubuhnya semakin di peluk dengan erat.

"Jangan bunuh diri, setidaknya jangan di sekolah ini.."

Dan mendengar ucapan konyol itu membuat Minseok langsung menyikutkan sikut tangannya pada perut sosok di belakangnya, membuat sosok itu mengaduh dan secara otomatis melepaskan Minseok.

Dan dengan gerakan gesit Minseok meloncat turun dari atas pagar yang tingginya sebatas pingang orang dewasa itu. Membalikkan badannya untuk menglihat siapa orang gila yang menyangkanya akan bunuh diri.

"Ya Hamster Liar! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, bukannya malah menyikut perutku" Ucap Chanyeol yang masih memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan Minseok yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan setelahnya lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Minseok tak suka bocah yang kini tengah meneriaki namanya itu. Terlalu berisik dan menganggu. Sebenarnya semua itu tak masalah, tapi menjadi masalah ketika Chanyeol selama beberapa Minggu ini terus mengikutinya.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

Minseok mendorong wajah Chanyeol mengunakan telapak tangannya. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di loker ganti ruang olah raga. Dan Chanyeol terus mengikuti Minseok semenjak Minseok melangkahkan kakinya untuk menganti baju seragamnya dengan baju olahraga.

"Aku juga mau menganti bajuku.." Ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Lokermu ada di sana brengsek! Ini lokerku!"

"Oh benarkah? Aku lupa" ucap Chanyeol santai dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah lokernya. Tak memperdulikan lirikkan-lirikkan siswa lain yang tertuju padanya juga Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana ruangan yang biasanya sunyi itu semakin sunyi saat sang pemilik ruangan tak ada di tempatnya. Meninggalkan Minseok yang hanya duduk dengan pandangan kosong kearah jendela besar yang berada di balik kursi kebesaran sosok yang saai ini sedang berkutat dengan puluhan orang berkedok relasi di ruang rapat yang berada di lantai lain.

Minseok dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka matanya. Menampilkan oniks berwarna karamel yang kembali terlihat datar dan dingin. Berbeda jauh dengan tadi saat oniks itu menatap kosong jendela besar di sudut sana.

Tek!

Api kecil berwarna biru bercampur oren itu meliuk lemah saat Minseok menekan pematiknya. Tangan kirinya yang semenjak tadi memainkan sebatang rokok, Minseok dekatkan kearah tangan kanannya yang masih menekan pematik api.

Minseok menghisap rokoknya, menghembuskannya secara perlahan dan membuat asap berwarna putih itu melayang-layang di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tak menyukai asap rokok di ruanganku.."

Minseok mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan tengah menatap dingin kearahnya.

"Mian..." Ucapnya lalu mematikan rokok itu di atas asbak yang berada di atas meja.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?" Tanya Luhan yang membuat Minseok mendecih mendengarnya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, dan untuk apa kau perduli? Bukankah yang kau perdulikan hanya tubuhku?" Ucapnya yang membuat Luhan mendesis. Melempar asal berkas-berkas yang tadi di pakai rapat olehnya. Luhan dengan langkah lebar mendekati Minseok dan mencengkram tangan kanannya.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu Minseok..." Desis Luhan, genggamannya semakin menggerat dan membuat pergelangan tangan Minseok mulai memerah.

"Aku tak bermaksud apapun, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku saja.." Ucap Minseok yang membuat Luhan menampilkan senyuman miringnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan katamu? Apa seburuk itu aku di matamu sekarang Min?"

"..."

Minseok tak menjawab, lebih memilih melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tak lagi menatap Luhan.

 _ **Gyeolguk..**_

 _(Pada Akhirnya..)_

 _ **Myeot nyeonijinasseulkka**_

 _(Tak ada yang namanya Selamanya,)_

 _ **Yeongwoniran geon eobda**_

 _(Walau Tlah bertahun-tahun bersama)_

"Min.."

Luhan menyentak tangan Minseok yang ada di genggamannya, berusaha agar Minseok kembali menatap kearahnya. Dan usahanya berhasil.

"Seburuk itukah aku di matamu sekarang?" Luhan mencodongkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat kearah Minseok. "Apa aku dimatamu sekarang tak lebih dari seorang maniak brengsek yang mencintai tubuhmu? Apa kau melihatku seperti itu sekarang Min.."

 _ **Gyeo-u**_

 _(Sepintas,)_

 _ **Jinjja Sarangeul chajeunjul aldaga**_

 _(Aku berpikir tlah menemukan cintaku..)_

 _ **Ddo Gyeolguk**_

 _(Tapi pada Akhirnya,)_

 _ **Ireohke kkeutnabeorinda**_

 _(Kita berakhir seperti ini)_

"Tidak.."

Minseok membuka mulutnya. Matanya menatap dalam oniks hitam Luhan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tak mungkin memandang orang yang menyelamatkanku, juga orang yang memiliku seperti itu. Bukankah boneka hidup sepertiku tak pantas melakukan hal itu pada tuannya?" Ucap Minseok dan setelahnya tamparan keras di terima pipi kirinya.

"Keluar!"

 **.**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **.**

Minseok menutup matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang terasa menyegarkan. Menidurkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang berada tak juah dari pinggiran sungai Han.

Dan kilasan memori dari masa lalunya tiba-tiba kembali berputar. Menampilkan Minseok yang masih berumur 9 tahun tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan latar rumah panti di belakangnya. Sedang memainkan sebuah perahu kertas yang di genggam di tanganya.

Terkadang Gigi susunya itu terlihat ketika ia tersenyum, mata almondnya masih menatap perahu kertas itu antusias, sebelum seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya duduk di bangku taman yang ada di sebelahnya. Membawa sebuah mainan kapal pesiar yang lumayan besar di kedua tangannya dan membuat Minseok kecil melonjak girang melihatnya.

' _Lu-ge! Itu untuk Minnie kan?'_

' _Tentu saja, memang untuk siapa lagi? Ayo, kita coba apungkan kapal ini di kolam ikan sana'_

 _ **Love is painful**_

 _(Cinta itu menyakitkan,)_

 _ **All the love is painful**_

 _(Semua cinta itu menyakitkan)_

 _ **Babo cheoreom banbok That's what i always do**_

 _(Selalu mengulang hal yang sama seperti orang bodoh, itulah aku)_

 _._

 _ **But pain is beautiful it's same as you**_

 _(Tapi rasa sakit itu indah, sama seperti mu)_

 _ **Heemangeun silmangeuro somangeunjeongmaleuro**_

 _(Harapan menjadi kekecewaan, keinginan menjadi keputus asaan)_

 _._

 _ **Sarangi gipeojilsurok apeumeun deep-hae deo**_

 _(Semakin dalam cinta, semakin sakit terasa)_

 _ **Ibeonen dareul georan chakgak hokeun gidaeh**_

 _(Ilusi dan angan-angan pun terasa berbeda)_

Bruk!

Minseok sontak membuka matanya, melepas Headphone yang tertempel di telinganya dan langsung menoleh kearah jaket hitam yang berada acak di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau akan mati kedinginan ketika cuaca berangin seperti ini tidur di bawah pohon didekat sungai pada malam hari.."

Minseok mendecih keras, mengacak-ngacak dengan kasar surainya sebelum akhirnya meleparkan jaket hitam itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Ya! Itu jaket kesayanganku!" Teriak Chanyeol dan langsung memungut jaket hitam itu.

"Pergi, menjauh dariku"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat, dan setelahnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Minseok.

"Aku ingin sendiri brengsek! Pergilah.."

"Jangan berbohong, Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingmu saat ini"

Minseok mendelik, menatap jengkel Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Berhenti bersikap sok tau!"

"Aku tidak bersikap seperti itu.."

Chanyeol menoleh, balik menatap Minseok.

"Aku melihat dari matamu, kau kesepian, kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berdiri di sampingmu. Kau lemah, dan kau tau itu, sehingga kau ingin menyembunyikannya di balik tembok yang kau buat. Kau ingin terlihat kuat, kau tak suka ketika orang lain mengetahui kelemahanmu. Egomu tinggi, dan itu yang membuatmu seperti ini"

Minseok mengepalkan tangannya, mendirikan tubuhnya secara kasar dan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Menidurkan badannya seperti yang dilakukan Minseok tadi. Chanyeol dengan perlahan menutup matanya. Mencoba memutar ulang memorinya.

 **Flashback**

"Kita akan melewati tempat peristrirahatan Naga besar yang menjaga lautan ini. Bentangkan layarnya!"

Bocah berumur 8 tahun yang menutup sebelah matanya dengan sebuah kain hitam itu berdiri di pinggiran kasur tingkat. Bergaya seolah-olah ia Captain kapal.

"Siap Captain!"

Bocah lain yang bertubuh lebih mungil memberikan gerakkan hormat sebelum akhirnya membentang sebuah selimut bermotif bintang.

"Semuanya sudah siap Captain!" Lanjut bocah bertubuh mungil itu. Membuat senyuman lebar terlihat di wajah sosok yang di panggilnya Captain itu.

"Bagus! Dengan begitu kita akan bergerak lebih cepat, dan tak menganggu Naga besar yang sedang tertidur itu" Ucap bocah yang menutup matanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Matanya menerang jauh kedepan, seolah-olah ia memang benar tengah berada di tengah lautan.

"Captain! Apa itu Naga besar yang menjadi legenda?!" Bocah bertubuh mungil berteriak, tangan kanannya menunjuk arah kiri sang Captain.

"Sstt..." Sang Captain mendesis, menyimpan jari telunjukknya di depan bibirnya. "Jangan membuatnya terbangun" Lanjutnya dengan mata yang terlihat serius menatap arah yang di tunjuk ada naga tadi. Sedangkan anak yang bertubuh lebih mungil langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, sekarang ikut melakukan apa yang di lakukan Sang Captain. Menatap serius kearah Naga yang jelas-jelas tak ada.

Kriet...

Dan pintu di depan mereka perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang suami istri yang langsung tersenyum lembut melihat mereka.

"Apa kalian sedang mengelilingi lautan lagi?" Ucap seorang remaja perempuan yang berdiri di belakang pasangan Suami istri itu.

"NUNA!"

Dua bocah itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, meloncat turun dari atas kasur dan langsung berlari kearah remaja perempuan itu. Membuat remaja perempuan itu mengerang tak suka saat ia menerima dua pelukkan di tubuhnya sekaligus.

"Chan-Chan menyingkir sana, Nuna hanya ingin memeluk Minnie saja" Ucap perempuan remaja itu membuat bocah yang masih mengenakan penutup matanya merengut tak suka. "Eomma!" Teriaknya kemudian. Membuat wanita dewasa yang tadi hanya berdiri menyaksikan adengan lucu itu berjalan kearahnya, mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya. "Hentikan Dara, Lihatlah adikmu ini sebentar lagi akan menangis karena ulahmu.." Ucapnya membuat remaja perempuan yang di panggil Dara itu melepaskan pelukannya. Mengacak pelan rambut sosok di depannya. "Minnie.. Nuna Pulang ne.." Ucapnya dan setelahnya langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar yang berisikan dua ranjang tingkat itu, membuat kedua orang dewasa yang melihat tingkahnya mengelengan kepalanya.

"Nah, Chan-Chan. Ayo katakan selamat tinggal pada Minnie.." Satu-satunya wanita dewasa yang berada di ruangan itu kembali membuka suaranya. Membuat anak yang masih memakai penutup mata itu mendekati anak yang di panggil Minnie tadi.

"Minnie, aku pulang dulu ya. Minggu depan kita lanjutkan lagi" Ucapnya setelah memeluk singkat tubuh yang lebih mungil di bandingnya itu.

"Ne, kami akan mengunjungimu lagi minggu depan.." Lanjut Laki-laki dewasa yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Membuat bocah yang di panggil Minnie itu tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

 **Flashback End**

"Min, apa kau benar-benar telah melupakan ku? Aku Captain mu. Apa aku begitu mengecewakan mu karena meninggalkan mu sendiri dulu?" Ucap Chanyeol setelah membuka matanya, menatap langit malam yang terbentang di atasnya.

"Seluruh tubuhku bahkan bergetar saat tau kau adalah Minnie ku.."

 **Flashback**

Tap tap tap!

Chanyeol berlari di sepanjang koridor, tak memperdulikan tatapan jengkel yang tertuju padanya karena membuat keributan di koridor sekolah.

"Nuna!" Teriaknya saat melihat Sandara berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Jangan memangilku Nuna di sekolah Chanyeol. Panggil Nuna, Park seosangnim" Ucap Sandara ketika ia merasakan beberapa siswa melirik kearahnya juga Chanyeol.

"Ini"

Mengacuhkan omelan Sandara, Chanyeol memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang tadi di bawanya. Napasnya masih tersengal akibat ulahnya berlari tadi.

"Kau mendapatkan itu dari mana?" Tanya Sandara kaget.

"Itu tak penting, cukup beritahu aku apakah ini benar atau salah"

Sebuah senyuman lembut tercetak di wajah cantik Sandara, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat nafas Chanyeol tercekat di depannya.

"Jadi Kim Minseok itu Minnieku?" Tanyanya yang hanya di balas anggukan kecil Sandara.

"Kim Minseok itu memang Minnie mu. Minnie kecilmu yang lucu.." Ucapnya dan langsung membuat Chanyeol kembali berlari. Kali ini arah larinya menuju kelasnya sendiri.

 **Flashbak End**

 **.**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **.**

Dentuman musik itu terasa memekakan telinga, Asap rokok yang bercampur dengan aroma alkohol pasti akan membuat yang menghirupnya pusing jika tidak terbiasa. Para manusia yang mencari kebebasan terlihat mengerakkan tubuhnya secara acak di lantai dansa. Menari seperti tak ada hari esok, menjadi lebih gila ketika DJ semakin mempercepat melodinya. Melebur bersama dan membuang semua beban yang memberatkan punggung.

Dan Chanyeol ada di sana, berdiri linglung memandangi keadaan sekitarnya.

Chanyeol memang bukan remaja polos yang tak mengerti dunia malam. 10 tahun hidup di Jepang dengan kehidupan bebas yang di lihatnya disana, cukup membuat Chanyeol mengerti. Ya mengerti, tapi tidak terjerumus di dalamnya. Chanyeol baru berusia 18, ia ingin menghiasi masa mudanya tanpa kenakalan. Dunia malam dan alkohol itu urusan nanti, ketika ia sudah dewasa dan merasa pantas.

Lalu kenapa Chanyeol berada di dalam sebuah diskotik sekarang? Jawabannya sederhana, Chanyeol hanya mengikuti sosok yang sekarang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi di depan meja bar. Sosok yang masih dengan gaya santainya menyesap alkohol di gelasnya. Sosok yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat rapuh di mata Chanyeol.

Grab!

Decihan sinis juga tatapan tajam itu sudah biasa Chanyeol dapatkan, jadi ketika tangan itu menepis tangannya dengan kasar, Chanyeol tak akan menyerah. Kembali mengenggam tangan kurus yang tengah membawa gelas berisi cairan memabukkan itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku.."

Chanyeol hanya mengeleng sebagai tanggapan dari suara bernada sinis itu. Menarik sebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya, lalu duduk di atasnya setelah terlebih dahulu menjauhkan gelas yang tadi di rebutnya.

"Tempat ini tak menyenangkan, kurasa taman bermain yang terbaik!"

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, menyeret sosok yang sekarang menatap jengkel padanya.

"Bisakah kau tak berbuat seenaknya?! Jika kau ingin pergi, silahkan! Tapi jangan membawaku!"

Sosok itu Minseok, menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari tangan kanannya. Menatap tak suka Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengaruk rambutnya.

"Tapi aku ingin mengajakmu" Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Minseok mendecih dengan keras.

"Lalu, apa aku harus peduli?" Tanyanya sinis sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Menuju pintu keluar tempat hiburan ternama itu. Moodnya sudah tak lagi bagus semenjak manusia tiang brengsek itu muncul di depannya.

 **.**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **.**

Luhan baru saja sampai di Mansionnya tepat pukul 10, menatap bangunan yang terlihat berlebihan jika di sebut sebuah rumah itu dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Dimana dia?" Tanyanya saat Luhan telah berada di ruang TV. Matanya kini menatap kepala butler yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Tuan Kim tidak pulang kerumah semenjak tiga hari yang lalu Tuan.." Butler tua yang sudah memasuki usia bertengahan abad itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Luhan yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Sudah selama itu dan kau tak memberitahuku?"

"M-maafkan saya Tuan.."

"Kau sudah terlalu tua, siapkan surat pengunduran dirimu. Dan pastikan besok pagi surat itu sudah ada di meja ku" Ucap Luhan dan setelahnya melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pintu utama, kembali memasuki mobil yang baru saja mengantarnya pulang.

"Kau tau dimana dia sekarangkan?" Ucap Luhan ketika ia sudah duduk dengan tenang di bangku penumpang.

"Nde.."

Lee Jaejun, sekertaris pribadi Luhan yang duduk di bangku penumpang depan langsung membuka tabnya.

"Minseok-shi sedang berada di _Paradise Club_ sekarang" Lanjutnya.

Luhan melempar tatapannya kearah jendela yang berada di sampingnya. "Kita kesana" Ucapnya yang langsung di susul dengan suaran desisan halus mesin mobil.

 **.**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **.**

" _Aku tak mungkin memandang orang yang menyelamatkanku, juga orang yang memiliku seperti itu. Bukankah boneka hidup sepertiku tak pantas melakukan hal itu pada tuannya?"_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak kala suara Minseok dan adegan pertengkaran mereka tiga hari lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Jadi semejak hari itu Minseok tak pulang kerumah.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Bohong jika ia tak tau kalau Minseok merokok. Ia tau semuanya, semua kelakuan Minseok ketika Luhan tak berada di sekitarnya. Merokok, Mabuk, berkelahi, menindik telinganya dan segala hal yang Minseok sangka Luhan tak tau, sebenarnya Luhan tau.

Luhan diam bukan berarti dia tidak tau atau tak peduli, Luhan hanya berpikir apa yang di lakukan Minseok di belakangnya dapat membuat Minseok sedikit merasa bebas dan tak terlalu terkekang olehnya. Luhan hanya ingin memberi kebebasan untuk Minseok meskipun hanya sedikit. Karena setidaknya Minseok tak melakukan hal-hal itu di depannya.

Tapi, ketika ia melihat Minseok tiga hari lalu, ada sesuatu di hatinya yang bergerak tak nyaman. Melihat sosok yang duduk angkuh dengan sebatang rokok di jarinya juga pandangan datar yang dilihatnya. Luhan merasa jika sosok yang saat itu dilihatnya bukanlah Minseok _nya._ Ya, Minseok _nya_ yang selalu tersenyum kearahnya dengan mata yang berbinar lucu. Minseok _nya_ yang dulu selalu berceloteh dengan semangatmemintanya untuk berlibur di pantai. Dan saat itu Luhan merasakan kecewa, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tak menyadari setiap perubahan sosok yang sudah menempati tempat terpenting di hatinya. Minseok _nya_ telah berubah, dan sosok yang berhak disalahkan untuk semua perubahan itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kembali saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Minseok 9 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana ia mengaku jika ia orang tak normal karena tertarik dengan seorang bocah yang berjarak 6 tahun darinya.

Saat itu pertengahan musim semi ketika Luhan yang baru saja pulang sekolah di paksa oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk mewakili mereka di acara bakti sosial yang di adakan oleh perusahaan ayahnya.

Sehingga mau tak mau, dan masih dengan seragam sekolah Junior High Schoolnya- Minus dasi dan Jassnya- Luhan mendatangi sebuah panti asuhan yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Panti asuhan dengan bangunan Tua yang masih terawat dengan baik. Di area panti itu terdapat sebuah taman dengan beraneka ragam bunga di dalamnya, sedangkan di bagian samping panti itu terdapat area bermain anak-anak yang kini tengah ramai karena saat itu para relawan perusahaan ayahnya tangah membagikan hadiah disana.

Luhan memang suka anak kecil saat itu, ia seorang anak tunggal, dan memiliki seorang adik adalah impiannya.

Hingga ia terus tersenyum semenjak ia melangkahkan kakinya ke panti asuhan ini, bahkan matanya semenjak tadi terus menatap antusias gerombolan anak-anak yang berebut mendapatkan mainan di depan sana.

" _Suster Hana, bagaimana? Apa dia masih tetap menolak?"_

Luhan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah dua suter yang berada tak jau darinya.

" _Nde suster kepala, Minseok masih menolak untuk bergabung dan lebih memilih bermain sendiri"_

" _Aish anak itu, dimana dia sekarang? Apa masih di taman depan?"_

" _Nde"_

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan saat itu, tapi setelah dua suster perawat itu melangkah menjauh darinya, Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah taman depan, mencari sosok bocah yang menjadi topik pembicaraan kedua suster tadi. Dalam hatinya saat itu, Luhan ingin membujuk bocah bernama Minseok itu untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Dan ketika Luhan menemukan seorang bocah yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan kaki yang mengayun karena tak mencapai tanah, senyum Luhan langsung mengembang dengan lebar.

" _Anyeong Hyung.."_

Suara lucu yang tiba-tiba menyapanya saat Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya di samping bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu membuat Luhan menatap sosok yang sedang memainkan perahu kertas yang terbuat dengan kertas berwarna biru itu dengan senyuman lebar.

" _Namamu siapa adik kecil?"_

" _Minseok"_ Jawabnya dan kembali memainkan perahu kertas di tangannya.

" _Ah Minseok, nama yang bagus. Nama hyung Lu Han"_

" _Lu..Han?"_ Minseok kecil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung.

" _Nde, Lu Han. Kenapa apa nama hyung aneh?"_ Tanya Luhan yang langsung di jawab anggukan lucu oleh Minseok.

" _Itu karena hyung berasal dari negara lain, hyung berasal dari China"_ Lanjut Luhan dengan tangan yang mengacak lembut rambut Minseok yang kini tengah menatap antusias kearahnya.

" _China?"_

" _Nde, jadi panggil hyung Lu-ge mulai saat ini"_

" _Lu-ge.."_

" _Bagus kau anak pintar.."_

" _Lu-ge, apa saat Lu-ge kemari lu-ge bertemu dengan Captain?"_ Tanya Minseok keil antusias.

" _Captain?"_ Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Nde, Captain. Kata Nuna, saat ini Captain sedang mengelilingi dunia untuk membunuh naga jahat"_

" _Sayang sekali, Lu-ge tak bertemu dengan Captain"_ Luhan lebih memilih mengikuti alur, ia tak lupa jika saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan anaka kecil yang memiliki imajinasi tinggi.

" _Minnie merindukan Captain.."_ Lanjut Minseok kecil dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk perahu kertas yang tadi di mainkannya.

" _Kata Nuna, Captain mengelilingi dunia untuk membunuh naga Jahat, agar nanti jika Captain pulang dan mengajak Minnie mengelilingi dunia Naga Jahat tak akan menganggu Minnie dan Captain"_

Luhan menatap Minseok kecil dengan pandangan bingung, sebenarnya siapa Captain yang di maksud Minseok.

" _Tapi sudah lama semenjak Captain pergi dan Captain belum kembali. Padahal Minnie di sini menunggunya"_

Dan entah kenapa Luhan tak suka melihat wajah dan suara sedih dari sosok bocah di depannya.

" _Sebenarnya Lu-ge berbohong?"_

" _Apa maksud Lu-ge?"_

" _Sebenarnya Lu-ge bertemu dengan Captain"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Nde.."_

" _Dan Captain meminta Lu-ge menjagamu"_

" _Menjagaku?"_

" _Nde, karena Captain memerlukan waktu banyak untuk mengelilingi dunia dan membunuh Naga Jahat"_

" _Tapi Captain akan kembalikan? Minnie merindukan Captain"_

" _Nde, Captain pasti akan kembali, kita tunggu saja"_

...

"Tuan.."

Luhan membuka matanya, memutuskan kenangan masa lalunya saat suara Jaejun memanggilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai.." Lanjut Jaejun membuat Luhan melemparkan tatapannya pada sebuah Club yang bisa terbilang elit.

"Bawa di-" Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika matanya melihat Minseok yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bagunan di depannya.

"Bawa dia kemari" Lanjut Luhan membuat Lee Shinjo- sopirnya sekaligus bodyguardnya membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan kearah Minseok yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat bodyguard Luhan yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"Minseok-shi, Tuan sudah menunggu anda.." Ucapnya yang langsung membuat Minseok melemparkan pandangannya kearah sebuah mobil mewah khas pembisnis sukses yang terlihat tak cocok di parkir di depan sebuah club malam.

 **.**

 **:: In The End ::**

 **.**

"Masuk"

Minseok tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Luhan mengatakan kata yang sama tapi Minseok hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu mobil Luhan yang terbuka.

"Ingin menjadi kucing liar hem?"

Luhan yang sendari tadi menatap lurus kearah depan kini menatap Minseok yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

"Masuk Minseok.." Desisan rendah itu sebenarnya cukup membuat siapapun tau jika Luhan sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tapi sepertinya Minseok tak perduli, terbukti dengan dia membalikkan badannya yang membuat Luhan mendecak keras di dalam sana.

"Shinjo!" Luhan berteriak di dalam mobilnya, membuat Shinjo yang sendari tadi berdiri di belakang Minseok langsung mencekal tangan Minseok.

"Maafkan saya Tuan.." Ucapnya ketika Minseok mendesis karena ulahnya.

Minseok menghentakkan tangannya yang tadi di genggam Shinjo dengan kuat, dan tangannya yang bebas lainnya bersiap untuk memberikkan sebuah pukulan di wajah Shinjo sebelum tangan lain-yang entah milik siapa- melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Minseok kau tak apa?"

Deg

Minseok dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang, matanya sedikit melirik kearah Luhan yang masih di tempatnya, tak memperdulikkan sosok yang kini tengah heboh memeriksa seluruh tubuh Minseok untuk melihat ada luka atau tidak.

"Chanyeol.." Minseok berkata pelan, tangannya kini bergerak menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol di tubuhnya.

"Min, kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, tapi tetap tak mendapat balasan dari Minseok yang terus menatap kedalam mobil yang terbuka di depannya. Dan menyadari itu, Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mobil dengan satu pintu penupang yang terbuka itu.

"Chogiyo.."

Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, berusaha mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan seseorang yang berada di dalam sana.

"Siapapun kau aku tidak peduli, tapi aku meminta kau jangan menganggu Minseok lagi" Ucapnya yang membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" Desis Luhan yang hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol.

"Siapa aku? Aku Park Chanyeol. Dan Kumohon dengan hormat, jangan menganggu Minseok lagi" Ucapnya dan setelahnya berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dari mobil Luhan, mengenggam tangan Minseok yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan paksa dan membawanya bersamanya. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan raungan emosi di dalam mobilnya.

"Aku minta semua biodata tentang bocah brengsek itu di meja ku pagi ini!"

 **.**

 **:: End/TBC::**

 **.**

N/A

FYI Ini **FF terinsprirasi sama lagunya bang GD yang judulnya sama, yaitu IN THE END.**

 **dan tentang nih FF terserah kalian mau di lanjut atau engak, karena kalian yang baca dan aku yang sebagai penulis hanya menampung saran dan kritik, dan meskipun ini ff harus end sampe disini aku juga sudah merasa puas.**

 **dan FYI juga, aku udah ambil partime sebagai editor salah satu photo studio di bandung, dan oleh karena itu waktu aku buat tulis-menulis ff semakin atau bisa di bilang amat sangat berkurang. jadi maafkan jika aku molor kebangetan buat publish ff-ff ku yang lain, maaf banget!**

 **aku udah jarang banget main di FFN, paling kalau masuk, cuman bales PM ataupun liat Fav stories ada yang update atau engak. dan setelahnya bingung mau ngapain, apa perasaanku aja atau emang di FFN ini lagi sepi? aku mau baca FF lumin, tapi males ngubek2 ffn dan berakhir di fandom lain. Fandom Naruto sama SnK pun sama, lagi sepi.**

 **hahh aku ingin baca ff, tapi males nyari. yasudahla tidur saja.**

 **oke skian dari saya, di tunggu saran dan kritiknya**

.

.

.

RnR?


End file.
